The popularity of backpacks for day use has increased substantially in recent years. Not only are they widely used for day hiking, bicycling, and climbing, but these day packs are most prevalent among students for carrying books and supplies between their homes and school.
As national emphasis continues to be placed on improving schools and the quality of education afforded young people, many educational institutions are extending the length of the school day. Students are accordingly expected to be prepared for these longer days by carrying more books and supplies than they have in the past. Moreover, many school districts are extending the length of the school year; thus, students are not only carrying heavier loads but are doing so with increasing regularity.
Along with the heavier loads being carried more frequently by these frameless packs comes the increased potential for fatigue, discomfort, poor posture, and even musculoskeletal disorder and injury. This places a premium on backpack design to minimize such potential. However, the suspension systems in many such backpacks are simply incapable of providing an ergonomically correct fit.
What is needed is a day pack with a suspension system designed to maximizing wearer comfort and health, even when the pack is fully loaded.